


My Wife is Pregnant

by Smothiea



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, 允在, 双性, 豆花
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smothiea/pseuds/Smothiea
Summary: *双性小金





	1. ♡三周

**Author's Note:**

> *双性小金

 

鄭允浩一下班回家，就聽見金在中怒氣沖沖的喊聲。

“鄭允浩！！”

鄭允浩脫了鞋進了門廳，放下公文包問：“怎麼了，寶貝兒？”

金在中的聲音從主臥的衛生間傳來：“都怪你！”

鄭允浩有點納悶，他出差好久終於回家，沒等到一向粘人的老婆出來給自己一個歡迎的擁吻，反而在生自己的氣，這是什麼道理？

把西裝外套和解開的領帶丟在沙發上，鄭允浩趕緊過去查看，只見金在中穿著淡粉色的女式睡袍坐在馬桶上，白皙纖細的小腿從睡袍下面露出來，光著腳丫踩在毛毛拖鞋上，氣呼呼地瞪著他。

“我這次，可是記得幫你買衛生巾了。”鄭允浩趕緊補充道，“就在我公文包旁邊的袋子裡。”

金在中皺了皺粉嫩的鼻子：“你還說呢，都是因為你，我本來上週就該來例假了，現在都一個多星期了，我還沒來！”

鄭允浩摸了摸鼻子，一時間還沒反應過來這意味著什麼。

“不來你也不開心啊？來的時候你不經常嚷著肚子疼……”金在中一旦姨媽痛了，鄭允浩就要抱著他在沙發上幫他揉肚子，還要煮紅糖水給他喝——這可能是出自鄭允浩之手唯一能下肚的東西了。

鄭允浩還想說點什麼勸金在中別顧慮來例假的事，金在中就又開口了：“你怎麼還沒明白啊！”

鄭允浩傻乎乎地看著他：“明白什麼？”

金在中噘著嘴在鄭允浩面前晃了晃一個白色的小棒：“我懷孕了，豬！”

鄭允浩愣了一秒鐘，立刻驚喜地上前把金在中攬入懷中：“真的嗎，在中？真的嗎？那太好了啊！我要當爸爸了嗎？我鄭允浩要當爸爸了嗎？”

“不是真的還是假的啊？你會不會看驗孕棒啊……”

金在中後面的話全被鄭允浩熱烈的吻堵在了嘴裡。鄭允浩抱著懷裡的人親了又親，甚至嫌彎腰太麻煩，直接把金在中抱了起來。金在中立刻掙扎著，在他肩膀上敲了幾拳：“嗚……你幹嘛啦，我還沒有穿內褲呢……你……放我下去！”

鄭允浩還是維持著抱著金在中的姿勢，蹲下身子把金在中剛剛從腳踝滑落到地上的內褲撿了起來，丟進了髒衣籃。

把下身光溜溜只穿著粉色睡裙的金在中放在臥室的大床上，鄭允浩一隻手解著襯衫釦子，另一只手就撫上金在中肉感的大腿擠進他雙腿之間。金在中立刻不樂意地抬起白嫩的腳丫抵住鄭允浩的肚子：“幹嘛，先去洗澡啦！”

鄭允浩不以為意：“放心啦，我不進去，你洗過不就好了？”

金在中繼續抗拒著：“你怎麼確定我洗了？我告訴你我一天都沒洗澡！”

鄭允浩笑了，在對方的粉鼻上一掐：“騙我，嗯？你身上的沐浴乳那麼香，以為我聞不到？”

“嗚……不要，嗯……你身上都是汗……嗚~”

無視金在中的抵抗，鄭允浩撩起一點睡裙的邊，手就伸進了對方腿間，指尖按著那處軟軟的小肉穴揉了一會兒，那裡就痴痴地開始出水了。

“嗯……嗯……哥哥……揉揉裡面嘛……”一旦得了趣，抗拒就全都丟到腦後去了。

“剛才不是說不要？”鄭允浩感到自己的手指被濕軟的花唇裹著一下一下往裡吸，忍不住笑了。

“誰讓你……三周都不在家……嗚……想你了嘛……”

“我臨走的時候做的還不夠嗎？”鄭允浩一邊說一邊加入了第三根手指，一起加快速度抽送著。

他去出差之前，因為兩人都想到接下來有三周都不能見面，熱烈地做了一次又一次，沙發上一次，床上一次，後來到了浴室裡還把金在中壓在洗手台上又做了一次……幾次下來前面後面兩處小穴都用上了，身體被塞得滿滿的，金在中叫的嗓子都啞了。而且做完床上那次，兩個人就發現避孕套沒有了，上次說好要買的結果忘了。鄭允浩說：“中兒，這次我們不戴了好不好？”金在中早就被情慾弄得無法自拔直嚷著“那就不戴嘛……那裡好餓，要哥哥進來啊啊……”

結果因為那次不戴套的決定，金在中就真的好巧不巧地懷孕了。

此刻，金在中前面的小肉棒翹得高高的，隨著鄭允浩的動作配合地扭著腰，抬手撫上被冷落的胸口，撥弄著左邊穿了乳釘的嫩紅奶頭。即使只是老公的手指也可以讓他舒服地不行，一邊軟軟地呻吟著一邊用大腿內側蹭著鄭允浩堅實的腰。

手指還停留在金在中的身體裡，肥軟花唇包裹著的小淫豆被指腹蹭得腫脹充血，鄭允浩俯下身來吻他，柔軟的舌頭熱烈地和他癡纏著，但下一秒，金在中卻突然把他推開一點，緊緊捂住了嘴巴。

鄭允浩奇怪地看著他：“怎麼了中兒？”

金在中把嘴捂得嚴嚴實實的，睜大了眼睛，聲音悶悶的：“你……出去……”

鄭允浩有點納悶，金在中在做愛中叫停，基本都是情趣，所以他還是下意識地繼續揉弄著對方的小肉穴，但是金在中狠狠踹上了他堅硬的大腿，仍然捂著嘴：“出去啦，惡心……”

鄭允浩聽到這話有如晴天霹靂，抽出了手指老婆居然覺得和自己做愛惡心？沒等他說什麼，金在中不顧自己下身還濕漉漉的，跳下床衝進了衛生間，鄭允浩很快就聽到了嘔吐的聲音。

他鬆了口氣，啊，是孕吐啊，我說嘛，中兒怎麼可能突然討厭和我做愛……

走進衛生間輕拍著金在中的後背，金在中吐完了，鄭允浩趕緊接了水給他漱口。金在中吐得沒了力氣，對著鄭允浩伸出手臂：“你抱我。”

鄭允浩很痛快地把老婆抱回了床上，蓋好被子。這種狀態也不可能再接著做了。

金在中攥著被角，嘟著嘴說：“都怪你……”

鄭允浩歉疚地揉揉對方柔順的黑髮：“嗯，都是我不好，讓你這麼遭罪。”話音剛落，他的肚子卻不合時宜地叫了起來。

金在中好笑地看著他：“我們孩子餓啦？”

金在中很會做飯，鄭允浩則對做飯一竅不通，連碗拉麵都做不出來，家裡也一直是金在中做飯，但這時他也不好意思問老婆飯做了沒，只好滿懷希望地看著金在中，用力點了點頭，討好地說：“好餓哦，可是今天媽媽身體不舒服呢。”

金在中笑了：“飯在廚房裡呢。你最好把我那份也吃掉，可不能浪費。”


	2. ♡六周

接下來的幾周，金在中早晚經常惡心想吐，心情一直很不好，所以他好長一段時間都沒有心情做飯，鄭允浩在連續吃了幾天方便麵後，還是被迫開始嘗試自己下廚。鄭允浩花了很多時間上網查料理入門，也向私人醫生咨詢了很多事。

除了要解決自己解決吃飯問題，他還有一項任務，哄金在中吃飯。

金在中因為惡心總是沒有胃口，但是鄭允浩知道空腹只會讓他更難受，自己又深知自己的做飯水平，所以他特意聽從醫生的意見買了蘋果、香蕉、橘子等水果。

金在中坐在餐桌旁邊，看著切的奇奇怪怪的蘋果笑彎了眼睛。

“允浩你好笨哦~”

鄭允浩也不反駁：“沒辦法啊，老婆手這麼巧，這些事就被我荒廢啦。”

鄭允浩用叉子叉起一塊蘋果遞到金在中嘴邊：“吃吧，空腹會更難受的。”

金在中只是乖乖吃了兩塊，頭就搖得像撥浪鼓：“飽了。”

鄭允浩挑了挑眉毛：“又騙人，再吃點。”

又把一塊蘋果餵到金在中嘴邊，金在中卻往後退開一點：“不想吃啦，肚子不舒服。”

“不行。”鄭允浩又把蘋果挨到他嘴邊，“早飯就沒吃，午飯我不在家，你肯定也沒好好吃，晚飯必須吃一點。”

金在中勉強張嘴吃了這一塊，又不吃了。

鄭允浩嚴肅地看著他：“不要鬧啊。”

金在中看他一副嚴肅地表情，也不樂意了：“難受的又不是你，換成你，不一定要怎麼鬧呢，哼。”

鄭允浩也沒話說，只好把金在中拉過來讓他坐在自己腿上：“是啦，我們在中沒有鬧，只是不舒服了。”

“坐在哥哥腿上，哥哥餵你慢慢吃好不好？寶寶也要攝取營養嘛。”

金在中在他腿上扭了扭，換了個更舒服的姿勢，果凍般的嘴唇分開一點：“啊——”

這次鄭允浩換了個方式，自己咬住一塊蘋果，用嘴餵給了金在中，自己嬌妻的嘴巴似乎比蘋果還香甜，兩個人漸漸都有點動情，一小碗蘋果餵到最後，都不知道是在吃水果還是在吃嘴唇。

鄭允浩看著金在中水盈盈的粉嫩嘴唇，感到下腹有點發熱，趕緊轉移自己注意力道：“一天都沒吃了，還得再吃點別的才行。”

鄭允浩拍拍金在中讓他下去，金在中卻勾著他的脖子，抓著鄭允浩的一隻手滑進自己腿間，潮濕的黑眼睛望著他：“嗚……這裡好餓，要哥哥餵我……”

鄭允浩知道懷孕初期還是不能做愛的，而且他覺得一旦開始自己就很難忍住，所以他一狠心抽回了手：“不行哦，這裡只能餓著。”

金在中不死心地在對方懷裡扭動，臀部的軟肉故意磨蹭著鄭允浩胯下的巨物，但是鄭允浩還是很堅決地把手插在對方腋下，一使勁把對方抱了下去。

“再吃點橘子，你不是想吃酸的嘛。”

金在中賭氣地在一旁的椅子上坐下，沒好氣地說：“不吃！”

鄭允浩耐心地問道：“那你想吃什麼，我去給你買。”

金在中想了想，故意說：“我要吃上次那家的雪糕！”

他說的超市離他們家很遠，外面還在下大雨，他只是賭氣為難鄭允浩，結果鄭允浩居然點點頭：“我問問醫生可不可以吃雪糕，可以的話我這就去給你買。”

得到醫生的肯定回答，鄭允浩真得開車開了好一會兒去給金在中買了好幾根橘子雪糕存在冰箱裡。

一路上還有點擔心鄭允浩雨天開車的金在中這回可不鬧了，乖乖地窩在沙發上吃雪糕，鄭允浩看著他一會兒把棒狀的雪糕含進嘴裡，一會兒又伸出嫩紅的舌頭舔弄，感到剛才在路上終於軟下去的陰莖又勃起了，他只好移開視線，跑去給金在中熱牛奶。

 


	3. ♡三个月

這樣過了快一个多月，孕吐的症狀終於消失了，金在中也恢復了心情開始做飯，還是讓鄭允浩鬆了口氣，終於可以再吃老婆做的飯了，外面的飯菜少了那份感情，還是在中做的最合他口味。

但是還又一個問題，那就是在懷孕最初的三個月是絕對不可以做愛的，但是懷孕的金在中身子稍微長胖了點，白嫩的臉頰鼓鼓的，不管是挺翹的屁股還是肉感的大腿，摸起來都更誘人，整個人透著一股熟軟的氣息，還老是有意無意地勾他，為了讓自己忍得不那麼難受，鄭允浩經常耗在公司很晚，身為總裁，即使沒有工作也要待在公司，一定程度上也激勵了其他員工好好工作。

而不用出去工作的金在中，也有事情要操心。其實幾個星期前他就發現自己的胸部好像有些不一樣了，常常感到脹痛，伸手摸一摸，感到自己的胸部隆起了好多，比以前更加柔軟，到了最近，胸部的變化更是明顯，隔著衣服也可以看到那裡鼓了起來，就像少女發育的乳房，原本小小的乳頭和乳暈也變大了不少，顏色變成了爛熟的艷紅，原來的乳釘都戴不下了。金在中還沒有現在就摘掉乳釘的想法，其實他對這些東西還是很迷戀的，就從網上買了大一些的女式乳環，瀏覽的時候還看到了別的，心裡一動，也都給買下來了。

即使每天不怎麼在家的鄭允浩，也發現了金在中的變化。這時金在中的乳房已經非常明顯了，胸前的睡衣被頂起來，脹大的嬌嫩乳頭撐起兩個小小的凸起。

“這，這是？”鄭允浩又是驚訝有事驚喜。

“我查過啦，這是懷孕期間的正常反應。以後也要給寶寶餵奶嘛……”金在中話音沒落，“餵奶”這兩字就已經在鄭允浩的大腦裡迴蕩了。

吃飯的時候稍微低下身子，又沒有穿女生的內衣，兩團奶球就垂在桌上，鄭允浩只是看著金在中這樣，胯下的陰莖就勃起了，金在中看到他胯下那一團，臉頰紅紅的：“允浩，你……要揉揉嗎？”

鄭允浩咬了咬牙：“不，不了，我們先吃飯……寶貝兒做了這麼久，涼了多浪費。”

兩個人就這麼沉默著吃完了晚飯。

其實金在中也是想要的，鄭允浩很喜歡他像女孩的那一面，他自己也不抵觸。現在因為懷孕胸部變大了，脹大乳頭蹭在衣服上，讓他心裡癢癢的。而且乳房時不時會感到脹痛，讓允浩揉揉肯定會舒服一點吧。

鄭允浩主動收拾餐桌洗了碗，金在中就坐在沙發上心不在焉地看電視。鄭允浩忙完也過來坐在沙發上，金在中看了他一會兒，主動解開釦子湊過來，把睡衣向兩邊敞開，露出兩只白花花的小兔子，左邊飽滿的乳頭上還穿著新的乳環。

鄭允浩咽了口口水，伸手就去摘那裡的乳環：“別戴啦，以後還要餵奶呢。”

鄭允浩指尖才碰到金在中的乳頭，金在中就軟軟地喘了一聲：“嗚……我喜歡，才不要摘……”

鄭允浩手指動了動，很快就把乳環摘了下來：“乖，過幾年我再陪你去打，嗯？”

鄭允浩試探著把兩隻小白兔掂量在手裡，捏了捏對方柔軟的乳肉：“什麼感覺，還好嗎？”

金在中點頭又搖頭：“平時偶爾會有點漲疼，你揉揉，可能會好些。”說著，他手臂撐在身前的沙發上，湊近一些讓鄭允浩揉。

鄭允浩的陰莖早就勃起了，但他只敢輕輕地揉：“那個，在中啊，我不知道怎麼揉啊，要是造成什麼不好的後果可怎麼辦……”

金在中輕喘著，扶著他的手讓他把自己的奶子揉成各種形狀，懶洋洋地勾了他一眼：“不會揉……唔……不會……上網查啊……”

雖然他是雙性，畢竟也還是男生，有喉結，沒有胸，現在因為懷孕和雙性的體質突然擁有了女生的乳房，他有點不習慣，但更多的是好奇。最開始和鄭允浩坦誠相對就是因為對性和自己身體的好奇，現在也是，av裡面，女演員的乳房一直都是個賣點，各種play層出不窮，他和鄭允浩青春期的時候為了“學習”，也算是閱片無數了。

而且他還覺得，有了這對小兔子，讓他更像女生，更加可愛了，忍不住想向允浩展示，想讓允浩更喜歡他。

而且像這樣羞恥地裸露著胸部，被允浩玩弄著兩隻飽滿乳房，真的……好舒服哦……

鄭允浩聽了金在中的話，覺得很有道理，從口袋裡掏出手機就開始查資料，他平時就擔心寶貝妻子懷孕了，要是他沒照顧好，他肯定要怪自己一輩子，在這種心情下，處理自己的生理反應也沒那麼重要了。

左手滑動著手機屏幕，鄭允浩總覺得網上的資料不太靠譜，想了想，還是給私人醫生打了電話。

“喂，景錫哥，嗯……還是關於我老婆的事……”鄭允浩認真地打著電話，旁邊的金在中就遭到了冷落，他雖然不高興，但是畢竟是自己要鄭允浩去查的，在懷孕之前，他的胸部就是他的敏感帶，此刻乳房被揉的微微發熱，兩邊嫩紅的奶頭也硬的挺挺的，他只能握著對方空出來的右手，用鄭允浩溫暖的手掌蹭著硬得像小石子一樣的嫩奶頭。

算起來，他們已經有三個月沒有做愛了，只是被蹭著乳頭，金在中的花穴就很有感覺，變得越發濕軟，汁水從小肉縫裡流出來，把內褲都浸濕了。

“允浩……哥哥……你別打電話了……嗚……我想要……”感到腰軟的金在中把坐姿換成了跪姿，抓著鄭允浩的右臂埋進自己胸前，硬硬的乳頭在皮膚上蹭啊蹭的。

鄭允浩看他一眼，揉揉他的頭髮讓他乖一點，還在繼續打電話：“嗯……這樣，我記住了……還有啊景錫哥，在中他之前一直戴著乳釘啊，會有什麼影響嗎……”

見鄭允浩不理自己還問乳釘的事，金在中很生氣，張嘴就在鄭允浩豐滿的下唇上咬了一口。

“嗷！”鄭允浩被這出其不意的攻擊嚇了一跳，也顧不上嘴唇上的小傷口還在往外滲血，趕緊把手機捂住，“哥哥打個電話而已，你乖。”

“啊，沒事，剛才差點把手機摔了……嗯，您繼續說……這裡也要注意嗎……”鄭允浩又像沒事人一樣開始打電話。

是了，偶爾鄭允浩把工作帶到家裡去做，打那些工作電話的時候，也就是這麼一個冷冰冰不理人的狀態，金在中因為這個也發脾氣很多次了，可是鄭允浩說是以後注意，到現在也沒改……金在中瞬間沒了心情，在鄭允浩的胳膊上狠狠擰了一下，就這麼袒胸露乳的回臥室去了，重重摔上了臥室門。

鄭允浩掛了電話，這次他仔細咨詢了很多事，他不想再等遇到問題臨陣磨槍了，低頭看看襠部緊繃著的居家褲，歎了口氣，這小孩兒，一點都不知道他的苦……

走到臥室門口按下門把手，果然，門被鎖上了，他只好敲敲門：“在中啊……”

“走開，豬頭！”

“我錯了，不該打電話不理你，開開門吧，嗯？”

“不開！你今晚就睡書房吧！”

“可是，我要洗澡啊，換洗的衣服還在臥室裡，難道中兒忍心讓我第二天穿著髒衣服就去上班？多給你丟面子啊。”

鄭允浩說完這番話，裡面卻沒有動靜。

“在中？”

“……”

“在中哥，我錯了，我是豬頭，開開門吧。”鄭允浩只好拿出最後的殺手锏。

門終於开了，只見金在中裹著浴袍站在那裡：“我要洗澡了，你等著吧。”

鄭允浩趕緊點點頭，樂呵呵地跟著金在中就往浴室裡走。金在中卻轉身攔住他：“你等一下。”

說著，踮起腳尖吻上了鄭允浩的嘴唇，柔軟的舌頭溫柔地舔著那處傷口，把那裡的血跡都舔乾淨了。

金在中退開一點：“不許跟著我。”

鄭允浩被關在了浴室外面。

在老婆懷孕期間，鄭允浩第無數次走到另一個衛生間，對著抽水馬桶開始擼管，滿腦子都是金在中胸前潔白軟嫩的小兔子。


	4. ♡五个月

轉眼間，金在中已經懷孕五個月了，他還特意上網查了資料，懷孕四到六個月期間夫妻是可以做愛的，甚至還有資料說這期間的房事對寶寶的頭部發育很有好處。

可是鄭允浩除了是不是幫他揉揉酸脹的乳房，一直嚴於律己，不肯碰他。

到如今，毫不誇張地說，金在中已經要發大水了。

肚子越來越大，之前買的寬鬆衣物又穿不下了，鄭允浩便陪著金在中去商場買孕婦裝。其實大著肚子的金在中在外人看來也不過是有啤酒肚的漂亮男人而已。但是金在中聽到有小孩子指著他說：“媽媽你看，那個哥哥好胖哦。”有些大人雖然沒有出聲，但金在中幾乎可以感覺到他們會說什麼，心裡很難受。

他一直很在乎自己的外表，是不是臉上冒了一個痘痘，腰是不是又長了一吋，他最受不了的一件事就是變胖，但是他很愛肚子裡他和允浩的寶寶，他只能自己鬧彆扭。

本來是懷著寶寶和老公一起出來購物的溫馨場面，卻因為自己身份特殊要被指指點點，允浩也要被投以異樣的眼光，金在中有點傷心，一路上都咬著嘴唇。鄭允浩看見了，直接牽起他涼涼的手放進上衣口袋，緊緊握住：“沒事的，我們不是早就說過了嗎，只要我愛你就好了，不需要別人懂。”

為了不暴露，試衣服的時候，兩人只能說是幫金在中懷孕的姐姐挑。

“那孕婦怎麼不一起來呢？這樣也方便試穿啊。”

鄭允浩開玩笑地跟售貨員說：“他姐姐身體不太舒服，而且他這個肚子啊，跟人家孕婦都一樣大了，正好幫著試衣服。”

售貨員果真被逗笑了，也不再說什麼。金在中挑了幾個自己喜歡的樣式，到試衣間裡試，隨便比了一下感覺大小差不多合適，直接就推門出來了。

鄭允浩很少見到金在中試衣服這麼快就出來，連忙問道：“怎麼了寶貝兒，是不合適嗎？”

金在中搖搖頭：“不是，就買這些吧，我要回家。”

鄭允浩摟住他的肩膀安慰他：“別為那些人煩心，嗯？他們懂什麼啊，對不對？我們自己買自己的，這些不喜歡，我們再換一家店……”

金在中打斷了鄭允浩的話：“我沒有不喜歡。就這幾件吧，真的，允吶，我們回家吧，我不想逛了，我想和你做……”

鄭允浩看著他歎了口氣：“好，妳等我一下，我結了賬我們就回家。”說完拿著售貨員來的票據去結賬了。

剛到家還沒緩口氣，鄭允浩就接到了公司的電話，說有緊急的事情需要他趕快回公司處理。

金在中雖然賭氣說：“那你快點走吧，我才不需要你，豬！”卻因為又只剩他一個的冷清的家而鼻頭發酸。

很難受，心裡像是有什麼在燒，因為長久沒有親密接觸，情慾也趁虛而入，讓他感到身體發熱。

他想要發洩。可是允浩不在。

“我才不需要你呢，豬頭……”金在中堅定地告訴自己。他一點點把身上的衣服全部脫了下來，打開床頭桌最下面的抽屜，把裡面的東西拿出來放在手邊，然後在床上躺好。

金在中一隻手扶著肚子，分開了雙腿，另一隻手伸到腿間，摸上那已經有些濕潤的粉嫩花穴。

由於肚子變大了，讓他撫慰自己的動作變得很是費力，這讓他越想越委屈，一邊在花穴裡淺淺地抽插著，一邊難受地掉下眼淚來。

“嗚……鄭允浩……混蛋……丟下我跑到哪裡去了……”

而他越是委屈難受，身體就越是動情，胸前豐滿的乳房漲漲的，陰莖翹得老高，柔嫩的花穴不住地往外流水，裡面也癢得厲害，金在中不自覺地抱緊了肚子，指腹不斷揉弄著腫脹的花核，刺激得他繃緊了雙腿，四溢的汁水順著臀縫流到後面，他不自覺地夾緊了屁股，兩瓣臀肉之間的小口也不知羞恥地收縮起來。

“嗚……後面也濕了……好想要……”後面並不像前面的花穴需要他擔憂那麼多，金在中沒有猶豫，略微撐起上身，把雙腿分得更開，拿起之前就放在手邊的按摩棒，在津水四溢的花穴上蹭得濕漉漉的，對准濕軟的小穴退了進去。他太濕了，不細的按摩棒幾乎沒費什麼力氣就整根滑了進去，饑渴的小穴立刻把按摩棒絞得緊緊的，不斷收縮著想要吃得更深。金在中把心一橫，直接將遙控器開到了最高檔，按摩棒在小穴裡瘋狂地震動起來。

“嗚……頂到那裡了……好深……哦……哦……前面也要……啊~♡”金在中感到體內的那處軟肉被按摩棒的頭部不斷研磨著，按摩棒在他體內進的那麼深，似乎要頂進前面不停流水不停發癢的花穴，金在中的眼神都迷離了，細密的睫毛顫動著，粉嫩的嘴唇張開著，不斷洩出嬌軟的呻吟。

前面的陰莖已經釋放過一次了，乳白的精水弄髒了因為懷孕而隆起的肚子，充血腫脹的花蒂已經從兩瓣肥軟肉唇中翻了出來，金在中的指尖不斷磨蹭著敏感的花核，那裡很快就被蹂躪得紅腫不堪。整個花穴早已濕滑得不成樣子，他的手指好幾次都幾乎滑進了濕淋淋的花穴口，但是由於孕肚的阻礙，他沒法把手指進得更深，只能由著花穴越來越濕越來越癢……

“嗚……允吶……好難受……裡面好癢嗚哦……”

顧不上扶著懷孕的肚子，金在中伸手撫上胸前酸痛不已的乳房，手指揉弄著紅軟嫩飽滿的乳頭，兩顆乳頭被揉得越發硬挺，漲得像兩顆艷熟的葡萄，稍微蹭一下都舒服得讓他受不了。

“啊、啊……哥哥……救救我……中兒裡面好癢……要壞掉了啊啊~♡”

鄭允浩回到家，看到的就是金在中眼睛裡含著淚水叫著他高潮的樣子，更不要說金在中白嫩的屁股裡還插著瘋狂轉動的按摩棒，一手揉著胸前的肥翹小兔，一手還玩弄著汁水四溢的軟嫩花穴。

“在……在中啊……”

金在中一看到他，哭得更厲害了。

“嗚嗚……老公……老公……我好難受、嗚……你插進來……插進來好不好……”

金在中不常這麼叫他，而鄭允浩的忍耐力從他看見金在中自慰到高潮的時候就已經完全崩潰了。

鄭允浩把對方屁股里嗡嗡轉動的按摩棒一把抽出來，金在中被這一下弄得悶哼一聲。

金在中不想鄭允浩只是進到後面，他的花穴比後穴更敏感更饑渴，他想要鄭允浩的陰莖，想要鄭允浩像他懷孕之前那樣毫不留情地佔有他……他喜歡疼痛，更喜歡鄭允浩給予他的疼痛。

金在中向對方張開雙腿，主動地用手指撐開紅腫出水的花穴：“老公……我好餓……裡面好癢……想要你把我插壞……”

鄭允浩湊上來吻去他眼角的淚水，低聲說：“乖，我這就去洗澡。”

鄭允浩穿著浴袍出來的時候，金在中已經平靜許多了，但還是乖乖地窩在床上等著鄭允浩。

鄭允浩剛一上床，就被金在中軟綿綿地踹了一腳：“你是不是傻啊，我都跟你說那麼多次我想要了，你當我說著玩的啊？”

鄭允浩把人抱進懷裡親了又親：“對對對，我真的很傻。寶貝別生氣了，今晚你想怎麼來都行，嗯？”

“那你還不脫衣服？”金在中瞪他一眼。

“在中啊，再叫我一聲聽聽？”鄭允浩很麻利地把浴袍脫掉了，雙手握住那對軟嫩的奶子又揉又按。

“嗯……嗯嗯……老公……乳頭也要……啊……好舒服……嗯……”金在中自動封開雙腿纏上對方的腰，挺著肚子覆上對方的手，要對方也愛愛自己的乳頭。

鄭允浩也沒猶豫，低頭就含住了對方飽滿挺立的乳頭用力吮吸，

“啊……老公……不要這樣吸……好漲……嗚……好漲……”金在中嘴上軟軟地求饒，卻忍不住伸手撫上另一個沒有被吸的乳頭，自己揉了揉已經脹大變硬的乳尖。

“真的不要嗎？說不定會有奶出來哦……”鄭允浩總算放開了左邊的乳頭，嬌嫩的乳頭被吸得脹大了不少，像飽滿的葡萄一樣，又硬又挺。

“嗚……才沒有呢……現在不會有奶……唔嗯……”

鄭允浩又去吮吸右邊的乳頭，有點含糊地說：“沒有嗎？這裡都這麼大了……又軟又甜，好像吸到了哦……”

金在中被他說得臉頰通紅，兩邊的胸乳和奶頭確實都比剛懷孕的時候大了不少，乳房也時常有脹痛的感覺……但是……現在不過五個多月啊……怎麼會有奶……

“我、我不知道……啊……啊……老公……不要吸了……討厭……”

鄭允浩挑了挑眉：“好，那就不吸了。”鬆開嘴巴，兩隻手不斷玩弄著那挺立的嫩紅乳頭。金在中這兩點本來就格外敏感，現在更是被揉得又酥又麻，下面的花穴也流出不少水來，把床單都弄濕了。

鄭允浩的手指只是在濕軟的小肉唇上揉了揉，饑渴的花穴就柔柔地吸住了他的手指往裡含。鄭允浩知道老婆是真的餓了，直接往花穴裡捅進了三根手指，金在中瞬間就揚起頭大叫起來——當然不是痛的，而是太舒服了。

肉穴裡吃了三根手指，但金在中還是不滿足，之前他自慰了很久，身體早就興奮起來，他自己也不知道孕期渴愛的胃口會這麼大，但是他真的很想要……

“老公……不要手指……你直接插進來……”金在中挺著孕肚，雙手有些費力地撐開泛著紅不停流水的花穴，“這裡好餓……”

鄭允浩眼神一暗，掐著金在中的大腿就頂了進去。

“啊……老公……好深……”花穴被填滿的那一刻金在中滿足地瞇起了眼睛，雙手不自覺地撫上胸口，揉弄著一對豐滿乳房。

金在中嬌嫩的花穴緊緊含著鄭允浩的陰莖，柔軟的穴肉帶著溫熱的水流一層層地包裹上來，仿佛最高級的按摩，鄭允浩的動作越來越快，每次抽插都帶出淫靡的水聲。

“啊~啊~老公……好厲害啊啊……”

鄭允浩的動作又快又重，金在中的雙腿已經分開到了極限，身體也被頂得一陣陣發軟，胸前香軟豐乳也被撞得抖動起來，讓金在中不得不自己托住胸前那兩隻酸脹不已的小兔。

鄭允浩還記得自己不能進的太深，但他有別的辦法讓寶貝嬌妻更加舒服。他一隻手握住對方前面挺立的小肉棒緩緩擼動，另一隻手伸到那蜜水充盈的花穴口，摸了摸兩瓣紅腫的小花唇，聽到金在中的呻吟聲瞬間變得更高更軟了。

“啊——啊……哥哥……不行啊啊……”陰莖被撫慰的同時花穴也被用力貫穿，金在中舒服得腳趾都卷了起來，顧不上亂顫的乳房，伸出手緊緊抓住了鄭允浩堅實的手臂，前面的陰莖瞬間釋放出來，射出的白濁都落在他挺起的孕肚和鄭允浩的小腹上，鄭允浩感到花穴裡越發濕滑，自己抽插的動作更加順暢了。

“呼……寶貝怎麼不叫老公了……之前都是我不好……今天就讓我們中兒舒服個夠，嗯？”鄭允浩笑了，抽插的陰莖不斷磨蹭到花穴深處的那一點，手指也不斷揉弄著敏感充血的小肉蒂。

“啊啊、不要……那裡不要了……哦哦……好舒服……要壞了……允吶……嗯~要被哥哥弄壞了啊啊——♡”

金在中抱緊了肚子高潮了，花穴把體內碩大的肉棒絞得緊緊的，四溢的汁水把整個陰莖澆得濕淋淋的，鄭允浩也被突然縮緊的花穴刺激得差點射出來，正想抽出去，卻被金在中的雙腿緊緊纏住了腰：“不要出去……老公……我要吃……”

鄭允浩想叫他不要鬧，金在中卻故意不斷收縮著花穴想要他出來，鄭允浩拗不過他，還是被迫在花穴裡射了出來，濃稠的精液一股股打在敏感的內壁和紅腫不堪的花穴口，弄得金在中又是一陣吟哦。

“這下滿意了？”

鄭允浩好笑地看著懷裡香汗淋漓的小美人。

“嗯……啊你不要出去啊！”感到鄭允浩從他體內退了出去，金在中立刻縮緊花穴叫了起來。

“乖，要去清理一下，不然你又要肚子疼。”鄭允浩把金在中抱了起來，說著就往浴室走。

金在中趕緊捂住紅腫的花穴在他懷裡掙扎：“不要……！我不要洗澡，要含著哥哥的睡……”

然而鄭允浩還是把他抱進了浴缸裡，打開熱水，手指伸到那蜜水充盈的花瓣上一揉，裡面的汁水就混著精液一股一股地往外流，金在中拼命想要夾緊花穴，卻敵不住鄭允浩的手指在穴口來回攪動：“嗚……不要、不要！混蛋……那裡餓了嘛……嗚嗚……”

裡面的精液還是全部流了出來，金在中眼角濕濕的坐在浴缸裡，恨恨地看著鄭允浩。

鄭允浩好笑地把他摟在懷裡：“餓了就吃飯啊，幹嘛不聽話……一會兒哥哥訂炒年糕回來吃，好不好？”

金在中只回了他一個字：“哼！”


	5. ♡九个月

鄭允浩回家的時候看見金在中正扶著肚子在廚房慢慢地做飯。

“在中啊，不是說現在不方便不做了嘛，咱們訂外賣也可以的。”鄭允浩趕緊倒了杯水跑過去。

金在中還握著筷子在鍋裡炸豬排，只張開嘴讓鄭允浩給他水喝。

“總吃外賣，營養跟得上嗎？”金在中看他一眼，把炸好的豬排放到一旁的米飯上。

“不是怕你累嘛……”

“哦，是誰最近總是念叨好想吃炸豬排蓋飯？”金在中好笑地看著鄭允浩，指指灶台旁邊的兩碗蓋飯，讓鄭允浩端到餐桌上去。

兩個人在桌邊坐好，金在中捧著肚子，皺起了眉頭：“好累哦，好像抱著很重的東西一樣，腰好痛哦……”

鄭允浩立刻提議：“寶貝兒你轉過去，我給你揉揉。”

金在中搖搖頭：“一會兒吧，你趕緊趁熱把飯吃了。”

金在中把自己那份全吃完了，要是放在懷孕之前，他是絕對不可能吃這麼多的，現在因為多了一個小寶寶要在意，他也不得不多吃。

“生完孩子我一定會胖成豬的……”金在中嘟著嘴很不開心地說。

“那好啊，你跟我這頭豬正好湊一對。”鄭允浩逗他。

“你那麼高那麼帥又那麼瘦，還好意思說，豬！”金在中說完，看見鄭允浩笑的更開心了，氣得噘著嘴不說話了。

鄭允浩趕緊湊過去給老婆按摩後腰：“中兒最漂亮了，這麼多年從來就沒胖過，懷孕之後慢慢就好了，嗯？”

“要不是你不戴套我哪裡會……嗚啊，你輕點！”

金在中被捏得一個激靈：“你太用力啦！”

“不用力你不喜歡啊……”鄭允浩故意說，但還是很小心地輕輕按。

“在中啊。”

“嗯？”

“我們家給寶寶起了名字，說叫鄭雅賢。”鄭允浩一邊捏著金在中的肩膀一邊說，

“為什麼不可以叫鄭允在。”

“那不是男孩子的名字嘛。”

“我喜歡。”金在中堅定地說。

“當時讓家人答應我們在一起已經很不容易了，爸媽年紀都大了，你就……”

“那叫鄭恩彩，跟允在差不多。”金在中乾巴巴地說。

“在中啊……”

“好了，你別說了。”金在中忽然站了起來，頭也不回地往客廳里走。

鄭允浩趕緊跟上去，但是金在中回頭瞪了他一眼：“洗碗去，豬。”

鄭允浩只好乖乖去洗碗。中途還聽見金在中的喊聲：“別忘了關水！”

鄭允浩從廚房裡出來，金在中正坐在沙發上，電視開著，但他只是撫摸著肚子若有所思。

“寶寶，你說，你喜歡雅賢還是允在？”

鄭允浩歎了口氣，也在沙發上坐下來，摟著金在中的肩膀讓他靠近自己懷裡。

“允吶，其實我應該知足對嗎，竟然有你這麼好的人愛我。”金在中輕聲說，往鄭允浩的懷裡靠了靠。

“在中，是你太可愛，我不能沒有你。”鄭允浩覆上金在中扶著肚子的手，“你喜歡允在，我們就叫這個，我去跟爸媽說。”

金在中搖了搖頭：“不用了，就叫雅賢吧，鄭雅賢。”

“真的嗎？”鄭允浩的眼睛亮了起來。

“真的，是你的女兒，你們鄭家的女兒，你們來決定吧。”

“是我們的女兒。”鄭允浩糾正道。

“啊，她踢我……”金在中忽然輕聲叫起來。

鄭允浩把耳朵貼上對方挺立的孕肚：“雅賢，雅賢……爸爸在這裡哦~”

“唔，她又踢了，她好像能聽見你叫她誒……”

看著鄭允浩開心的樣子，金在中告訴自己，叫什麼都一樣，都是他和允浩的寶寶，是他和允浩愛的結晶。


	6. ♡產後三個月

鄭雅賢是個很愛鬧的孩子，別人家的孩子可能餵了奶再哄一哄，就乖乖睡覺了，可是鄭雅賢不是，越到晚上越折騰。金在中一個人實在應付不了，已經退休在家最大的幾個姐姐經常會過來幫他。

生完孩子才過了兩周，金在中就開始調整飲食了，不管鄭允浩說他肚子肉肉的有多可愛，他就是受不了變胖。

而且他確實什麼也吃不下。

抱在懷裡哄了半天，雅賢終於睡著了，把小傢伙放回嬰兒床上蓋上小被子，金在中這才有機會去做飯。

鄭允浩回來的時候，飯已經做好了，金在中卻不在桌邊，也不在廚房。

鄭允浩走到臥室去，看到金在中正坐在床邊哄孩子，一邊溫柔地說著“雅賢乖”，一邊解開了上衣釦子，把衣服拉到一邊，露出白嫩豐滿的乳房。

金在中抬頭看到還穿著西裝站在臥室門邊的鄭允浩：“飯做好了，你先去吃吧。”

說完便低下頭，無視自己的行為對半年來都沒有正經性生活的老公有多大衝擊，金在中揉了揉飽滿的乳房，然後托著胸前的香軟送到了雅賢嘴邊，雅賢立刻張嘴咬住媽媽鼓脹的乳頭開始喝奶。

鄭允浩不自覺地咽了口口水，站在門口沒動。

金在中抬起眼睛看他，勾起了嘴角：“怎麼了，哥哥也想喝？”

鄭允浩咳嗽了一聲：“那個，你姐姐今天怎麼沒來啊。”

“有點事……今天雅賢表現不錯，都沒怎麼鬧、嗚~”金在中說著說著突然軟軟地哼了一聲，原來是雅賢的小手不安分地玩起了他另一邊漲得像顆小葡萄的軟嫩乳頭，甚至擠得張開的乳孔里溢出幾滴奶水來。

“嗯……雅賢不要鬧呀，剛跟爸爸說你乖呢……”金在中嘟著嘴，輕輕地在寶寶的屁股蛋上打了兩下。

鄭允浩可以說是嫉妒的要命，但他也知道這樣太幼稚了，只能告誡自己平靜下來，不能讓寶貝白做一頓晚飯，一個人回到飯桌邊開始吃飯。

過了一會兒金在中也來了。

“雅賢睡了，今天真是累死我了。”金在中一屁股癱坐在椅子上。

“真是辛苦我們中兒了~最近還漲奶嗎？”鄭允浩問道，儘管金在中已經穿好睡衣了，他的視線還是不自覺地往對方的挺翹雙峰上飄。

“漲啊，雖然也用過那個吸奶器，可是我不太喜歡……”

金在中還是吃不下什麼東西，筷子撥弄著碗裡的米飯玩。

“你要是有空的話，當然還是你能幫忙更好啊……可你不是要上班嘛……”金在中噘著嘴說，一粒一粒地吃著碗裡的米飯。

“還是吃不下？”

“嗯，沒事，正好我也要減肥……”

下一秒一塊瘦肉就送到了金在中嘴邊，鄭允浩很堅定地看著他：“乖，張嘴。”

金在中只好吃掉了。

鄭允浩立刻又夾起來一塊餵給他。

“不要啦。”

“快吃，瘦肉不會胖。”鄭允浩不容置疑道，“你餵雅賢，我餵你，來張嘴——”

最後沒有食慾的金在中還是被鄭允浩毫不動搖地餵了不少菜和半碗米飯下去。

晚飯後，雅賢仍然靜靜地睡著，讓兩人都鬆了口氣。

金在中終於可以休息了，剝了根香蕉窩在沙發上看電視。洗了碗從廚房出來的鄭允浩在沙發上一坐下，金在中就朝他那邊挪了挪，換了個舒服的姿勢靠在鄭允浩懷裡。

鄭允浩一低頭，就能從對方的領子上方看到兩團飽滿渾圓的奶子，下腹又開始發燙。

正當他猶豫著怎麼跟老婆開口，金在中就抬起睫毛勾了他一眼：“我們允浩在往哪裡看啊？”

鄭允浩也不顧慮了，直接去解金在中的睡衣釦子：“還漲嗎，我來幫寶貝揉揉吧。”

睡衣釦子一解開，兩隻肥翹奶兔就晃悠悠地跳出來。因為漲滿了奶水，現在的奶子比生孩子之前足足大了一圈，乳頭和乳暈也變成了熟軟的艷紅色，格外勾人。

好久沒有機會好好看看孕妻的鄭允浩幾乎看呆了，金在中主動握住他的手，把雙乳送到他手中：“允吶……揉一揉，好漲……”

鄭允浩雙手握住兩隻香軟奶球揉了起來，金在中立刻舒服地像小貓一樣瞇起了眼。

“握都握不住了，中兒不愧是當媽媽的人了……”鄭允浩一邊揉一邊湊近對方胸前，在白嫩的乳肉上輕輕咬了一口，金在中立刻軟軟地嗯了一聲。

“嗚……雅賢一個人……吃不了多少，這裡總是好漲……嗯……你又不在家……”

“都是哥哥不好，讓寶貝這麼難受……”鄭允浩拉著金在中讓他雙腿分開坐在自己腿上，感覺揉得差不多了，便鬆開一隻手，一低頭含住了紅艷艷的乳頭，舌頭舔弄著一圈粉紅的乳暈，同時手指不短逗弄著另一邊微微張開的奶孔，金在中在他懷裡劇烈地顫了一下，眼角濕漉漉地泛著紅，軟軟地叫出聲：“嗯……哥哥……乳頭好漲……啊、好舒服……嗯~嗯~要出來了啊啊——”

下一秒鄭允浩就感到一小股香甜的奶水直直射進了嘴裡，另一邊的乳頭也溢出不少奶白的汁水，淅淅瀝瀝地流了鄭允浩的一手。

“這麼多啊，媽媽可真厲害……”鄭允浩含著乳頭含糊地說。

“嗯……嗯……我們允浩……要好好吃飽……”

金在中有點害羞地捂住了沒有被吸的乳房，手指揉了揉又癢又漲的奶頭。

鄭允浩摟緊了對方的細腰，埋在對方胸口嘖嘖地吸乳，金在中的乳頭本來就敏感，被老公這樣吸奶揉乳簡直又爽又羞恥，金在中感到自己的花穴裡流出不少水來，浸濕了薄薄的內褲。

“啊，啊，允吶……這邊也要吸……好漲……”

右邊的奶孔差不多不再出奶了，鄭允浩終於放開了被他嘬得紅腫不堪的乳頭，把手伸進了對方的腿間，不出意料地摸到一片濕軟。

“只是被弄了乳頭這裡就這麼濕了呢……”

“嗚……這裡也想要……老公……嗯~”金在中挺了挺胸讓鄭允浩繼續吸奶，一邊自覺地抬起腰方便對方把他的內褲脫下來。

鄭允浩吮吸著對方的飽滿奶球，手指摸了摸兩瓣濕軟的小花，然後便按住了早已探出頭來的腫脹花豆。

“啊、啊……不可以一起……老公……好舒服~嗯……”金在中一邊扭著腰一邊軟軟地撒嬌，眼神都迷離了。

鄭允浩磨蹭小花蒂的動作越來越快，嘴上吮吸乳頭的動作也沒停。金在中的雙腿受不了地夾緊了他的腰，呻吟裡帶上了軟糯的哭腔：“哥哥……不行嗚……那裡不要了……哦……哦……要丟、要丟了嗚啊——♡”

隨著最後一小股奶水湧進了鄭允浩的嘴巴，對方的花穴也瞬間汁水四溢，潮吹的愛液一股股地往外流，把兩人相貼的衣物都浸濕了。

沒了力氣的金在中軟軟地伏在鄭允浩的懷裡，張著嘴喘氣。還沒等他從高潮的餘韻中緩過勁來，就聽見了雅賢哇哇的大哭聲。

“允吶，我好累，你去哄她好不好？”金在中蹭了蹭鄭允浩的胸口，抬起頭沖愛人撒嬌。

鄭允浩沒辦法，誰叫自己搶女兒的奶喝呢？只好委屈胯下的傢伙，站起來去臥室哄孩子。


	7. ♡雅賢兩歲

“呀，鄭允浩！”金在中坐在沙發上有一搭沒一搭地看電視，沒好氣地沖臥室裡叫，“你磨蹭什麼呢！”

沒人回復。他氣呼呼地站起來，走到主臥的衛生間，看到鄭允浩和雅賢在滿是泡泡的浴缸裡玩得很開心，水和泡沫撲騰得到處都是。

“呀，說好給雅賢洗個澡就出去吃飯，你怎麼玩起來了？”

鄭允浩抓著雅賢濕漉漉的小胳膊朝金在中揮了揮：“怎麼辦哪雅賢，媽媽生氣啦。”

雅賢被逗得咯咯笑，趴在鄭允浩的後背上沖金在中叫：“媽媽也玩~”

金在中看著浴室這一片狼藉氣不打一處來，冷冷地對鄭允浩說：“你訂的哪家餐廳啊，不去就取消了吧。”說完就走開了。

鄭允浩這才意識到金在中真的生氣了，趕緊把雅賢從浴缸裡抱出來收拾好，還簡單地拖了拖衛生間的地板，慌忙跑出來。

金在中已經換好衣服了，他面無表情地看著鄭允浩從衣櫃裡找衣服穿，輕輕說了句：“衣服我都給你搭好了，在沙發靠背上呢。”

鄭允浩有點尷尬地衝他笑了笑：“老婆，雅賢就先交給你啦。”

金在中沒說話，但還是不緊不慢地給雅賢換好了衣服。

出門的時候雅賢就被鄭允浩抱在懷裡。

金在中說了句：“讓她自己走。”

雅賢立刻抱緊了鄭允浩：“啊不——要爸爸抱著~”

鄭允浩也說：“沒事，又不沉，我抱你都綽綽有餘，嗯？”

金在中皺了皺眉，還是默許了。

從餐廳回來，雅賢吵著要去餐廳裡面的遊樂設施玩，兩個人好不容易有了獨處的時間。

“怎麼了寶貝，幹嘛一直悶悶不樂的？”鄭允浩輕輕捏了一下金在中的鼻尖。

金在中淡淡地看著他：“我以為你休年休假是想多陪陪我。”

“我當然是為了陪你啊，你一個人帶雅賢多辛苦，我還可以幫你分擔一下。”

“我不需要你分擔這個！”金在中脫口而出。

鄭允浩笑了：“你看，又賭氣了，之前是誰跟我說一個人帶孩子好累的？”

金在中咬住了嘴唇，許久才開口：“老公……”

“爸爸看到了，好棒！”鄭允浩突然沖遊樂區那邊揮起了手，打斷了他後面的話“在中，雅賢朝我們揮手呢，她爬到最上面了……”

鄭允浩很開心地回過頭來：“怎麼了在中，你剛剛說什麼來著？”

金在中被鄭允浩的問題堵地心裡發酸，好半天才小聲說道：“鄭允浩，你眼裡到底還有沒有我？”

鄭允浩被他突如其來的質問弄得愣住了：“嗯？”

“之前我過生日的時候，都說了可以把雅賢放在我媽那裡，你呢？非說雅賢也應該陪著媽媽過生日，結果一路上光忙著哄孩子，最後跑到兒童樂園玩了一圈！”

“啊……那是……”

“我們前一天都訂好了賓館，結果途中雅賢不知道怎麼吃壞了肚子，最後直接回家了……如果你聽我的把孩子放在我媽那裡，會這樣嗎？”

“啊……是，是，中兒，那天是我不對……”

金在中越講越激動，到最後眼角都泛紅了，聲音也變弱了：“我那天……還特意穿了兔尾巴丁字褲呢……”

“雅賢是你女兒，我……我不是你老婆嗎……”金在中一邊說一邊覺得這麼說很丟人，一說完就往桌子上一趴，臉頰埋在臂彎裡。

鄭允浩有點哭笑不得。寶貝居然再吃自己女兒的醋，是該說可愛呢，還是……

鄭允浩湊近一些，環住了金在中的肩膀：“中兒，我錯了，我不該隨便犧牲我們的二人時光的，週末讓孩子去看看她爺爺奶奶，咱們兩個出去，你想做什麼都行，嗯？”

“嗚……你沒錯啊……都是我……嗚嗚……小心眼……”金在中的聲音悶悶的，不管對方怎麼勸就是不肯抬頭。

“好啦好啦，雅賢過來了，別在孩子面前哭，嗯？”

金在中用力吸了吸鼻子，感到有人輕輕拽了拽自己的衣角。

低頭一看，原來是雅賢，很擔憂地看著他：“媽媽，雅賢會聽話的，媽媽不要傷心……”

金在中擦擦眼睛，伸手揉了揉女兒的頭髮把人抱了起來：“沒有，不是雅賢的錯，媽媽也沒傷心。”

晚上回到家，金在中正在浴室洗澡，鄭允浩卻突然推門進來了。

“你幹嘛啊？”金在中眼見鄭允浩脫了衣服就把還在洗澡的他壓在瓷磚壁上，“雅賢還在家呢！”

“睡著了，媽媽可得小點聲，別把她吵醒了……”鄭允浩直接摟著對方纖細的腰往自己懷裡帶，另一隻手直接伸進了金在中的腿間。

“鄭允浩……你……混蛋……嗚~♡”

 

 

 

—FIN—


End file.
